thejohnnyianfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Africa
The Kingdom of Africa was the land of the Africans, who were part of the Poor People. It was destroyed at the end of The Fifth Cryptokanian War. Government The government here was more tribal. It was led by a king, and the advisors were old, experienced men. The people had nothing to say and the king and advisors made all decisions. The king was always a young man elected by the permanent advisors. This gave more balance to the government. Area The Kingdom of Africa was located in Africa south of the equator on Earth. This was quite a generous location. The border with the Cryptokanes was partially blocked by jungles, and they had to traverse through large savannas to get to The Kingdom of Africa. Population The Kingdom of Africa had a population of 768 billion. The ethnic groups were as follows: # Poor People: 87%, 668.16 billion. # Cryptokanes: 6.7%, 51.456 billion. # Otakus: 4.4%, 33.792 billion. # Weeaboos: 0.8%, 6.144 billion. # Sunlings: 0.6%, 4.608 billion. # Slavs: 0.5%, 3.84 billion. The climate was very harsh for Slavs, Sunlings and Weeaboos which explains their large absence in the population. Military The Kingdom of Africa had the weakest military of all. All men were equipped with a wooden spear and if they were lucky, they had a lion to use as a mount. This was the furthest extent of their military. The military was led by the King himself which made for some very dangerous wars and would lead to their near-doom many times. History After the revival of humanity by Johnny D. Jackson in 20 000 XP, the Poor People split into 3 parts. The Kingdom of Africa was one of these. They were the least reluctant to become whole again. The men who split from the Poor People were old men who experienced the beginnings of The First Cryptokanian War themselves. This made them experienced in matters of state and law and they formed the kingdom. They chose a man to become their first king: Shala Zuku. He won the trust of the people very quickly and established a rivalry with the Cryptokanes. The Kingdom of Africa was no match for The Cryptokanian Empire, which Shala Zuku noticed very soon after their first war. The Cryptokanes crushed them in no less than a few days. The Africans managed to stop them from getting to their capital with guerrilla warfare, which stopped them from falling apart. This disastrous war would forever be remembered and whenever a new war or rivalry came up, the Africans were the first ones to declare neutrality. There were a few exceptions though. After the first one, the Africans had about 3 more wars with the Cryptokanes. These were all because of the young attitudes of the kings. The Cryptokanes couldn't tolerate this and immediately attacked them. The naïve, stupid, young kings led their armies into battle and got killed quite frequently. About 8 kings died during these 3 wars. These weren't the only wars they participated in though, they also contributed a little to the final stages of The Second Cryptokanian War, and joined the Cryptokanes' side at the end of The Fifth Cryptokanian War. The king and advisors feared a war, so they joined their side. They and the whole universe except for The Sun were destroyed at the end of The Fifth Cryptokanian War by Johnny D. Jackson. List of Leaders # King Ian-Iama: Year 5952 of 20 000 XP - Year 3 of 20 001 XP # King Zarra: Year 5904 of 20 000 XP - 5952 of 20 000 XP # King Rakku-Shal: Year 5867 of 20 000 XP - Year 5904 of 20 000 XP (soldier king) # King Lash-Rakka: Year 5812 of 20 000 XP - Year 5867 of 20 000 XP (soldier king) # King Zalzush: Year 5761 of 20 000 XP - Year 5812 of 20 000 XP (soldier king) # King T'Rakku: Year 5698 of 20 000 XP - Year 5761 of 20 000 XP (soldier king) # King L'Rashhakka: Year 5678 of 20 000 XP - Year 5698 of 20 000 XP (soldier king) # King Zollo-Rosh: Year 5617 of 20 000 XP - Year 5698 of 20 000 XP (soldier king) # King Rillara: Year 5320 of 20 000 XP - Year 5617 of 20 000 XP (soldier king) # King Hakka: Year 4728 of 20 000 XP - Year 5320 of 20 000 XP (soldier king) # King Zallura: Year 3672 of 20 000 XP - Year 4728 of 20 000 XP # King T'Rallor-Shakku: Year 3210 of 20 000 XP - Year 3672 of 20 000 XP # King Larrosh: Year 1492 of 20 000 XP - Year 3210 of 20 000 XP # King Borra-Larra: Year 35 of 20 000 XP - Year 1492 of 20 000 XP # King Shala Zuku: Year 8 of 20 000 XP - Year 35 of 20 000 XP Category:Nations